7 Minuti In Paradiso
by Team Rizzoli and Isles Italia
Summary: Jane e Maura sono due giovani ragazze che decidono di trasferirsi a Venezia, la loro città preferita, per lavoro e s'incontrano per caso diventando amiche. La loro amicizia diventerà qualcosa di più quando giocheranno a "7 Minuti In Paradiso" . Ps: we do not own the cover photo!
1. Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli é appena arrivata nel suo nuovo appartamento,si é trasferita a Venezia perché da sempre è la città dei suoi sogni. Viveva con i genitori e i nonni in un piccolo paese della Lombardia, chiamato Revere, molto carino, ma un pó noioso per una persona con il suo carattere estroverso.

Appoggia le valigie per terra ed inizia ad aprire le finestre per far entrare la luce, è mattino presto. Il sole che entra dalle finestre rivela un appartamento meraviglioso, costato a Jane tutti i risparmi di una vita, ma la vista sul Canal Grande è qualcosa di magico che ripaga tutto. Lo guarda, pensando che proprio domani sarà li per lavorare, perché farà il gondoliere.

Inizia a sistemare nell'armadio tutto quello che ha in valigia e quando ha finito decide di scendere e andare al mercato a fare un pó di spesa per riempire la cucina.

Rientra in casa all'ora di pranzo, sistema tutto quello che ha comprato e poi si prepara il pranzo. Quando ha finito riordina la cucina e decide di andare a visitare un pó la città, prima d'iniziare a lavorare le piacerebbe riuscire a visitare tutti i posti che ha sempre visto solamente in fotografia, ma non ha avuto il tempo di chiamare l'agenzia per avere una guida turistica, così, munita di varie carte inizia a fare il suo percorso.

* * *

Maura Isles, dopo cinque anni d' università studiando lingue, finalmente é riuscita a trasferirsi nel paese dei suoi sogni. Per il suo 24esimo compleanno i suoi genitori le hanno regalato un appartamento nella seconda città più bella d'Italia, Venezia, e da qualche settimana, quando si é trasferita, ha iniziato a lavorare come guida turistica nella città, inizialmente per i bambini, in italiano e in inglese per gli stranieri.

Dopo aver pranzato, si rilassa e poi verso le tre di pomeriggio va al lavoro, dove il suo primo gruppo di turisti la aspetta alle tre e mezza. Chiaramente a Venezia non ci sono macchine, quindi si fa una bella passeggiata e quando arriva l'orario stabilito inizia a portare una classe di bambini in giro per Venezia, mostrando loro tutti i posti più belli e cercando di rendere la storia interessante per non farli distrarre.

* * *

Dopo un paio d'ore, quando la visita é finita, Maura entra in un bar in piazza San Marco per fare una pausa prima del suo secondo gruppo di turisti della giornata, ordina un caffè e si appoggia al bancone aspettando e sfogliando alcuni appunti per la visita successiva.

Jane si siede in un bar, dopo aver fatto una lunga camminata per tutta Venezia, in Piazza San Marco, ordina un caffè e mentre lo sorseggia legge un libro sulla città, alzando ogni tanto lo sguardo per ammirare le persone che passano e si guardano intorno, incantate dalla bellezza del luogo. Dopo qualche minuto si alza dal tavolo recuperando le varie carte e la tazzina da caffè vuota, entra e l'appoggia sul bancone rivolgendosi al barista.

"Mi scusi, sono nuova di qui, mi sono appena trasferita, mi chiedevo se potesse consigliarmi qualche posto da vedere, sto girando da sola, non ho avuto tempo di chiamare per una guida.." mette i soldi del caffè sul bancone.

Maura alza gli occhi dal foglio guardando la ragazza vicino a lei, beve il suo caffé mentre aspetta che il barista finisca di parlare e poi lascia velocemente qualche moneta sul bancone per fermare la ragazza che ora sta uscendo dal bar.

"Ehi, scusami!" le tocca un braccio.

Jane si ferma e si gira "Ehi,dimmi." sorride.

"Ho sentito che avresti bisogno di una guida," sorride "E senza offesa, ma il barista ha tralasciato metà dei posti che chi é appena arrivato a Venezia deve assolutamente vedere."

"Allora non chiederò mai più ad un barista di farmi da guida ." ride "Si,sono nuova e vorrei visitare un pó la città prima d'iniziare a lavorare domani."

"Beh, io sono una guida.." guarda l'orologio "Ora ho un gruppo, ma se aspetti un'oretta e mezza quando finisco ti faccio fare un giro volentieri. Venezia é anche più bella verso sera." sorride alla ragazza.

"È la mia giornata fortunata!" sorride "Volentieri grazie mille." prende il telefono che sta suonando "Devo proprio rispondere, ci vediamo qui davanti fra un'ora e mezza allora?!"

"Certo! A dopo." sorride e la saluta allontanandosi di fretta per non far tardi.

* * *

Jane fa una passeggiata parlando al telefono con la famiglia e raccontando un pó del viaggio, poi si siede sul muretto che da sul canale e osserva i turisti che salgono sulle gondole. Dopo mezz'oretta trascorsa seduta li, si rimette in piedi, sistema lo zaino sulle spalle e torna verso il bar. Quando arriva l'aspetta appoggiata ad un muro che è fresco, siamo ad inizio estate e c'è un gran caldo, per rinfrescarsi un pó. Si toglie la maglia e rimane in canottiera, sventolandosi con la cartina della città.

Maura porta il suo gruppo di turisti a fare il solito giro, con qualche cambiamento che decide lei per rendere tutto più accattivante, come se Venezia non lo fosse già di suo. Dopo poco più di un'ora e mezza si congeda dal gruppo e torna al bar. Appena vede Jane la raggiunge, togliendosi la giacca del completo di lavoro.

"Ciao, scusa il ritardo." sorride.

"Ciao,nessun problema. " sorride e si stacca dal muro "Comunque sono stata maleducata a non presentarmi prima, sono Jane Rizzoli." allunga la mano.

"Oddio, hai ragione," sorride imbarazzata "Maura Isles." le stringe la mano "Non hai un nome italiano, sei di qui?"

"Sono italo americana a dir la verità, ma vivo da anni in Italia ormai Neanche il tuo cognome è italiano peró.." sorride.

"Interessante.." sorride "Io non sono italiana infatti, sono di Boston, sono arrivata qui qualche settimana fa."

"Boston?!" la guarda un pò sorpresa "Sei la figlia di Costance Isles?"

"Sì.." la fissa stupita "Come la conosci?"

"Sono laureata in arte, ho studiato tua madre,anche se detta così suona male." ridacchia.

"Oh dio, è incredibile, non avevo mai conosciuto qualcuno che avesse studiato mia madre!" ride.

"Ho riprodotto anche un suo quadro per la tesi d'esame, è appeso nella mia camera, nella casa di Revere," sorride "è un'artista interessante."

"E' molto particolare." sorride "che bello, mi piacerebbe vederlo."

"Ho le foto sul computer ,te lo mostrerò prima o poi." sorride ed iniziano a camminare. "Comunque neanch'io ho mai conosciuto la figlia di uno degli artisti che ho studiato, anche perché la maggior parte sono morti secoli fa." ride.

"Effettivamente!" ride "Allora, cos'hai già visto qui?"

"Diciamo che ho visto tutti i monumenti esterni." sorride.

"Bene, allora intanto ti faccio vedere qualche ponte, che con il tramonto valgono la pena." sorride.

"Mi affido a lei signorina guida." le sorride facendo l'occhiolino.

Maura la porta a vedere tutti i ponti di Venezia, non hanno moltissimo tempo purtroppo, ma cerca di raccontarle tutto quello che può.

"Sai davvero un sacco di cose, cioè si insomma, è il tuo lavoro, però non ho mai sentito una guida così informata."

"Grazie!" sorride "Sono appassionata dell'Italia da tanti anni, soprattutto di Venezia."

"È la mia città preferita." sorride guardandosi intorno.

"Anche la mia" sorride e si gira verso di lei "Hai detto che domani inizi a lavorare?"

"Si esatto, per fortuna che ho il lavoro proprio sotto casa."

"Ovvero?"

"Sono un gondoliere."

"Oh é stupendo!"

"È un lavoro molto figo." sorride "Due mesi fa ho chiamato e mi sono fatta costruire una gondola tutta mia,come sicuramente saprai ci vuole almeno un mese per prepararla, ce ne sono voluti due perché l'ho chiesta un pó particolare e così poi quando mi hanno richiamata per dire che era pronta,ho fatto i bagagli ed eccomi qua!" sorride.

"Wow! E' un lavoro molto interessante e inusuale." sorride "Ehi, ti va di andare a mangiare qualcosa?"

"Certo,ma ti avverto, sono una che mangia molto, troppo.." ridacchia.

"Da brava italiana. "sorride "Vieni, c'é un posto qui vicino che vale la pena provare."

Le due ragazze si dirigono verso il ristorante e cenano e poi si salutano, tornando ciascuna al proprio appartamento.

Maura appena arriva a casa si prepara un the e si mette a organizzare le visite del giorno seguente, sarà una settimana molto piena dal momento che ad inizio estate ancora non si muore dal caldo e i turisti hanno voglia di visitare la città,mentre Jane sistema alcune cose che aveva lasciato sparse per l'appartamento appena arrivata.

* * *

Il mattino dopo, Jane si alza presto, fa una bella colazione e poi si veste comoda. Esce e si dirige nel porticciolo proprio davanti a casa sua, dov'è stata posizionata la sua nuovissima gondola. Ci sale e la controlla molto attentamente. È bellissima,tutta di legno, con gli interni marroni e delle poltroncine comodissime. Fuori è nera e c'è una scritta "Revere" in omaggio alla sua città, in più c'è dipinto a mano un quadro che lei stessa ha disegnato. La gondola è più grande rispetto a tante altre, Jane vuole farci salire più gente possibile. Quando ha finito di controllare,indossa un cappello e si sistema al suo posto,iniziando a remare per prendere confidenza e studiare il canale, non vedendo l'ora d'iniziare.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2:

Maura passa la settimana a lavorare sodo con le visite e quando finalmente Giugno sta per finire, i turisti iniziano a diminuire e in città inizia a fare esageratamente caldo. Una mattina presto si veste sportiva e si mette la musica per andare a fare una corsa seguendo il Canal Grande. Fa quasi un'ora di corsa buona lungo il canale e passa vicino a delle gondole, ma essendo molto distratta dalla musica non si accorge di Jane, che sta pulendo la sua gondola e la supera, raggiungendo un'area di erba qualche metro più avanti per fare stretching.

Nel frattempo Jane finisce di pulire la gondola e una guida, con dietro un gruppo di turisti, le si avvicina e una volta che si sono accordate sul prezzo, fa salire tutti ed inizia a remare, parlando un pò di Venezia vista da canale.

Maura torna indietro camminando e si ferma a fare colazione in un bar, e uscendo vede un gruppo di turisti scendere da una gondola. Subito non se ne accorge, ma quando il gondoliere si scioglie i capelli e ringrazia la guida riconosce la ragazza a cui aveva fatto vedere i ponti qualche sera prima e aspetta che lei si giri per salutarla con la mano.

"Ehilà!" sorride e sale la scaletta del ponte per raggiungerla. "Come stai..Maura giusto?!" la guarda.

Si toglie le cuffiette e sorride. "Giusto...Jane?" la guarda.

"Giusto. Corsetta mattutina?" indica il suo abbigliamento.

Annuisce e poi guarda la gondola "Wow, é davvero bella!"

Si gira a guardarla "Grazie mille." sorride.

"Sei riuscita a vedere un po' più della città?"

"Si, ho visto alcuni dei posti che mi avevi scritto durante la cena," sorride "e poi viaggiando lungo i canali riesci a vedere molte cose."

"E' vero," prende un sorso d'acqua "beh, é stato bello vederti . Se hai bisogno di vedere qualche altro posto, sai a chi rivolgerti." le fa l'occhiolino.

"Certo,grazie." sorride e guarda l'orologio. "Ora devo scappare, ho un appuntamento. Buona giornata." sorride e si allontana andando verso il portone di casa sua. Sale in casa e si cambia mettendo qualcosa di un pó più carino ed esce incamminandosi verso il posto dove si è data appuntamento con un ragazzo molto carino che ha conosciuto durante la visita ad un museo.

Alla fine passa il pomeriggio con il ragazzo. Si chiama Gabriele, ha i capelli biondi, un pó di muscoli, alto quanto lei e molto dolce. Mangiano un gelato e passeggiano per tutta Venezia mano nella mano, dandosi un bacio ogni tanto. Poi quando sono stanchi, passano a prendere una pizza e vanno a casa di Jane per mangiarla, accoccolati a guardare la tv sul divano, finché lui non la saluta con un bel bacio dandole appuntamento per il giorno dopo.

Maura si fa una doccia dopo esser tornata a casa correndo e poi pranza subito perché nel pomeriggio deve incontrarsi con degli amici per andare al mare.

Quando li raggiunge resta un pò con loro, si diverte molto e ci sono un paio di ragazzi nuovi con cui lei e le sue amiche fanno conoscenza, uno di loro é molto carino, alto, moro e con gli occhi verdi. A fine serata si salutano e lui si offre di accompagnarla in macchina fino alla città, fanno una passeggiata e parlano un po', si scambiano i numeri di telefono e poi lui la accompagna a casa. Però non avendo molto sonno, Maura e il ragazzo, Davide, si scrivono fino a notte fonda, finché lei non si addormenta, e la mattina dopo alle 10 lui le suona alla porta con la colazione, e dopo aver mangiato insieme vanno a fare una passeggiata lungo il canale, passando la mattinata insieme, poi pranzano e quando hanno finito, lui l'accompagna al lavoro, ha tre gruppi di turisti nel pomeriggio e uno alla sera.

"Va bene, io vado.. Grazie ancora per la colazione." sorride.

"Ti pare, dovevo farmi perdonare per averti tenuto sveglia fino a quell'ora." sorride. "Posso passare a prenderti quando hai finito se vuoi..."

"Volentieri, grazie, sei molto gentile." gli sorride.

"E' un piacere passare il tempo con te." sorride e le dà un bacio sulla guancia. "A dopo allora.."

Arrossisce e sorride salutandolo con la mano. "Ciao."

Dopo il lavoro Maura è un po' stanca, quindi Davide l'accompagna a casa e si mettono a guardare un film sul divano mangiando del gelato, solo che Maura ad un certo punto si addormenta tra le braccia del ragazzo e lui per non svegliarla rimane sul divano.

* * *

Jane passa a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, dato che ha lavorato tutto il giorno e non ha molta voglia di cucinare come normalmente farebbe e invece di tornare a casa cerca sull'elenco l'indirizzo di Maura e va a casa sua suonando il campanello.

"Maura," le accarezza i capelli "hanno suonato il campanello."

"Mmm.." apre gli occhi e si accorge di essere tra le sue braccia. "Oh, scusami, sei rimasto così fino ad adesso?" si alza stiracchiandosi.

"Sembravi comoda." sorride seguendola.

"Lo ero!" apre la porta. "Jane, ciao!" sorride alla ragazza che ricambia.

"Ciao Maura, spero non ti dispiaccia se ho cercato il tuo indirizzo sull'elenco,ma volevo offri-" si ferma vedendo il ragazzo che si è appena alzato dal divano. "Forse dovevo anche prendere il numero e avvertirti." abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzata.

"Ehm.." sorride al ragazzo arrossendo.

"Tranquilla," sorride e le dà la mano. "sono Davide e stavo andando comunque."

"Sono Jane," gli stringe la mano "mi dispiace se ho interrotto qualcosa, se volete vado, non era mia intenzione disturbare."

"Non preoccuparti, davvero." sorride e si gira verso Maura, la avvicina prendendole i fianchi e le dà un bacio sulla guancia. "Buonanotte, ci sentiamo," sorride "e buona serata" guarda Jane.

"Buonanotte." gli sorride e lo guarda incamminarsi sul vialetto. "Oh scusami non ti ho ancora fatta entrare, vieni dentro." sorride a Jane spostandosi.

"Grazie." sorride ed entra appoggiando i sacchetti con i panini sul tavolo. "Ho pensato di offrirti qualcosa da mangiare per ringraziarti ancora dei consigli sulla città." inizia a tirarli fuori disponendoli l'uno accanto all'altro.

"Che gentile, grazie." si avvicina. "Anche perché la mia cena é stata prevalentemente gelato, quindi ora ho decisamente fame." ridacchia prendendo un panino in mano.

"Una cena di gelato è un bene, ma sicuramente non ti toglie la fame." prende anche lei un panino e gli da un morso. Com'è andata la tua giornata?

"E' andata molto bene, stamattina sono stata fuori con Davide e nel pomeriggio ho lavorato, avevo un gruppo di turisti anche la sera. E la tua?"

"Faticosa! Continuavano ad arrivare turisti, ma almeno ho messo su un pó di soldi." sorride. "Mi piacerebbe avere degli amici, per distrarmi un pó ogni tanto."

"Ci vuole ogni tanto," inizia a mangiare" io ho un gruppo di amici con cui qualche pomeriggio libero vado al mare, c'é sempre gente nuova tra di loro, se ti va di venire ogni tanto sei la benvenuta." sorride.

"Mi piacerebbe grazie. Vado spesso al mare d'estate con la mia famiglia, in vacanza."

"Il mare qui non é gran cosa, però il tempo è bello e ci divertiamo." sorride. "Dove andate di solito?." si siede sul bancone della cucina.

"Andiamo in Sicilia, li è magnifico, si vede il fondale ogni giorno." sorride e finisce il panino pulendosi le mani.

"Mmm, la Sicilia è uno dei posti in cui voglio andare presto." sorride.

"Se passerai il periodo di prova per vedere se puoi essere mia amica,magari potremmo andarci." scherza.

"Ah, hai un periodo di prova?" ride. "Perfetto, ci proveró!"

"Si, per adesso stai andando alla grande comunque." sorride.

"E non mi stavo neanche impegnando!" ride. "Grazie per il panino." sorride pulendosi la bocca.

"Figurati." sorride e prende un sorso di birra. "Volevo chiederti una cosa.. conosci qualche posto dove posso andare a fare sport?

"Si, qui vicino c'è una palestra che ha molto spazio all'aperto." sorride.

"Perfetto, andrò a vedere, non rinuncerei mai a fare sport, è troppo importante per me."

"Fai qualcosa in particolare?" si mette in piedi e mette su dell'acqua per il the.

"Ho giocato a basket, calcio e adesso praticavo la boxe, vorrei riprenderla." sorride.

"Wow! Boxe è interessante." versa il the. "I miei genitori non mi hanno mai lasciato farla però, troppo pericolosa secondo loro." ci soffia e ne prende un sorso.

"Se vuoi unirti a me non c'è problema." sorride.

"Non sarebbe male, devo provare qualcosa di nuovo, ultimamente corro e basta."

"Possiamo scambiarci i numeri così ti scrivo appena ho più informazioni e possiamo comunque sentirci, sai.. per il fatto della prova dell'amicizia." ridacchia.

"Assolutamente." ride e poi tutte due tirano fuori i cellulari scambiandosi i numeri.


End file.
